A surprise
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: When a surprise leads Elle to take drastic actions her life hangs in the balance, yet it's not only hers too.
1. Elle's surprise

Elle's surprise

It was 4 years after Ranger Smith's daughter had turned up and said to him hoe she was his daughter. However, now a new arrival was going to come.

Elle had been out with her boyfriend and they had then gone back to his place the night before and now returned home with a massive hangover. "Why do hangovers's hurt?"Elle was saying to herself as she walked to her and her dad's apartment, her dad was out of town, luckily for a week, so Elle had the apartment to herself. She then felt sick and ran to the bathroom as soon as she got into the apartment and then she was sick for 10 minutes nonstop, then she stopped. She wondered what the matter with her was, and why she was being sicker than she should have been. She then wondered if she was pregnant as she did remember something about her and her boyfriend going into his bedroom for a long time. She immediately went down to the local pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test and went back and tried it out, the results were positive, she did it again and they were all positive, Elle realised why she was sick. She was pregnant.

Elle immediately called her boyfriend and told him the news he then came over and said if it's true. She then said yes and said she was going to be in big trouble when her dad gets back.

"I'm in sooo much trouble, my dad's gonna freak!"

"Look, why don't you get an abortion?"

"Okay, I'll ring up a doctor to get advice"

"You do that"

Elle rang up the doctors and said her situation and the doctor said "You should go to the abortion clinic as soon as possible if you want an abortion"

"Okay" said Elle and she then grabbed her coat and went to the doctor's to get an appointment to have an abortion. She arrived at the doctor's and went to the front desk and asked for an appointment, but the receptionist said the appointment would be on Friday at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Elle took it and then she went bacppointment would be on friday but the receptionist said a family'egnant.

out, the results were posk to the apartment, where a surprise was waiting for her, angrily with rage...


	2. An Angry Father

An angry father

When Elle arrived she got a shock, her father was home, and he was very angry. Elle asked why he was back so early and he said because of her and how he was tild by Elle's boyfriend about her pregnancy. "How could you be so irresponsible?!" Ranger Smith shouted at Elle.

"It was an accident, I was drunk" replied Elle.

"Why didn't you ring me as soon as you found out?"

"Because I knew you would freak out, so I thought not too"

"But why tell your boyfriend and not me? Wouldn't he freak out?"

"Look let's end this conversation, I have a headache and I am tired"

"Well you're pregnant so you are going to feel ill"

"How would you know? You didn't know I even existed until 4 years ago"

"Go to your room"

"No"

"Get out of my sight"

"Fine"

Elle went to her room and slammed the door and went to sleep crying, she knew she would leave as the truth was, she wanted this baby more than anything else in the world...


	3. Elle's Getaway Plan

**Elle's Getaway Plan**

At midnight, Elle woke up, she had been planning her run away and so she stuffed her ruck sack full of clothes and then she went into the kitchen and ransacked all the food she could into her rucksack. She then got her keys and undid the door and then she locked the door behind her and threw a note and the keys to the apartment through the post slip on the door. Then she went out of the building and carried on into Jellystone as she knew she would be save there as long as she went to her secret hiding place where no one would find her until she had the baby. She slept uncomfortably that night, but soon went to sleep. The next morning she awoke hearing voices and she packed up her belongings and ran to the opposite direction of the voices she listened to them as ran shouts for her name, she even heard her father, Ranger Smith calling saying he was sorry, and that he and her would work things out and come up with a solution.

Elle kept running and soon she didn't know where she was she hadn't been in this part of Jellystone before and so she thought she was safe she then began to set up camp, and then she got cramps, she wondered if they were the normal pregnancy cramps you get, but she then bent over owing and ahhing in pain, she then started crying as the pain was excruciating. She then fainted... When Elle awoke she felt a presence around her like someone was watching her, she then realised, mountain lions were watching her, and she was now starting to get scared.

She started running towards safe as she now knew that survival was urgent, she then heard a growl and then something clawed her across her stomach, she then turned around and saw a mountain lion, she then tried to run but the gash across her enabled her to run as it hurt and looked deep too. She then screamed "HELP!" at the top of her voice. Then she got a stick and hit the lion with it, her aim was off and the lion pounced biting her leg with a lot of force as it was strong. Elle, screamed for help again, she then heard someone calling her name, it was her dads she didn't want her dad; she tried to run but couldn't and so tried to climb a tall tree and partly succeeded by climbing to the fifth branch which was quite high up. She then saw her father walk under the tree and she saw the lion in the bushes in front of her father and then decided whether to warn her father or not she then decided to do an action that may had lost her life she intentionally fell from the tree getting knocked unconscious when she hit the ground and feeling pain all around her body and hearing her father's voice. What happened next, she had no idea but what happened was that Ranger Smith had ran to his exhausted and injured daughter and checked for vital signs and realised that she had given him a warning. He had then turned around and saw the mountain lion he then got a big rock as the lion looked like it was about to pounce and hit it straight on the head, therefore knocking it out. He then picked up his limp daughter and carried her towards to where safety would be...


	4. A Strong Bond Again

**A Strong Bond Again**

When Elle was unconscious she saw the past of her life and how she had changed over her 20 years of life so far. She then saw a light and wondered if she was going to die and then she heard voices, voices of doctors that would be in the emergency room, she then opened her eyes slightly and saw an operating theatre and realised she was in a hospital, her nightmare. She then saw a mask and beeping sound, but it then got fainter and fainter and she soon fell asleep and then she had a dream, a dream about her as a superhero called Saphire who had all the powers she desired and she even had dinosaurs and Pokémon something she wished were true, but soon her dream started to fade and she saw a yellow light... when she woke up she saw a whit plain ceiling and felt something down her throat that wasn't choking her, she then heard snoring. She tried to move her head, but she felt tired when she tried, then she started coughing and then looked down her side and saw her father asleep and he was holding her hand. She moved it away but he stirred and awoke, and saw Elle was awake, "Elle" Ranger Smith said with tears in his eyes, she tried to reply, but she started coughing and her dad immediately called the nurse and the nurse removed the tube, Elle then spoke and said "Dad, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is, but what happened?"

"Well, I fought off a mountain lion and was asleep until now" "All I know is you ran away and then you had a miscarriage at some point during your run away plan and you got attacked by a mountain lion and you needed surgery and then you fell out of a tree for a distraction, braking your arm and damaging your ankle"

"Oh, can I sit up please?"

"Sure, I'll get the nurse"

"Okay"

Ranger Smith got the nurse, but Elle felt her eyes closing and seeing a white light, she wondered if she was dead, but then she heard a rush of wheels and then she heard a very past beeping noise like her heart was going too fast on a heart monitor. She heard her father saying "Elle, it's going to be alright. Please stay strong for all of us" Elle then felt her father kiss her on the forehead; that was the last she felt of him before she went into the operating theatre, she didn't know it but she was going to have an emergency operation on her lower abdomen because of the slash from the mountain lion, and she was just going to survive...


	5. A Life Is Turned Around

**A life is turned around**

Elle had been in surgery for a long time, her dad Ranger Smith had been waiting in the waiting room, when Rachel walked in and said "Have you heard any news yet on Elle?"

"No, but I wish I was in surgery and not her, why did it have to happen to her?"

"I don't know?"

"You know what; I found out from the doctor earlier that she didn't have a miscarriage and that the pains she felt were due to a severe appendicitis"

"So how do you feel about her being pregnant, I mean she's 20 years old she can start having a family it's normal for girls too"

"I know, but how are we going to afford to feed me and Elle and a baby or babies if there's more than one"

"So, do you want her to have an abortion or not?"

"If she doesn't want it then she can have an abortion but if she does then she can"

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll put a card next to her need so she can read it and know, then she can make a decision"

"Sounds like a good decision, hay here comes the doctor"

The doctor walked up to them and said "Mr smith, ma'am Elle just made it through the operation it was touch and go for a while though"

"Okay, so when can I see her?"

"Mr. Smith there's something else I gave to say to you"

"What is it?"

"During the operation we did a scan on the baby, and we found nothing we are afraid she did lose the baby I'm sorry, we are going to have to tell her somehow?"

"Well, let's not tell her straight"

"Okay, we'll tell her after a couple of days once she has awaken"

"She's going to wake up!"

"Yes, but in a few hours she's is going to be groggy"

"Okay, I'll be in her room beside her"

"Okay, well she's in her room now if you want to see her"

"Okay, I'll go now, Rachel do you want to tell her about the loss of the baby as a woman on woman thing"

"Well, sure, but you be there for her for half an hour and then I'll come in tell her the news you leave so we can talk then you can come back in"

"Okay, let's put our plan into action"

"Let's do it"

With that they both went into the room and did the plan they talked about.

Elle was surprisingly okay and said that she didn't want the baby and that she was going to have an abortion, but there was no need to now. She then asked "When can I leave the hospital and go home?"

"In a few days sweetheart" said Ranger Smith who then walked in.

"Look the doctor said you were lucky to survive you could have gotten killed by the mountain lion or worse you would have died from the slash from the mountain lion"

"Okay, but can I sit up please?"

"Sure"

Elle was then sitting straight up and she stayed in hospital until she left with only her arm in a plaster cast, she and her father went home and they lived happily ever after until the day when Jellystone caught on fire...


End file.
